


The Prince's Bodyguard

by Queenxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Bodyguard Derek Hale, Everyone Is Alive, Grief/Mourning, King Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Prince Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Talia Hale & Claudia Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenxo/pseuds/Queenxo
Summary: After an attempt on the life of Prince Micezyslaw Stilinski, King John Stilinski enlists the help of Navy Seal and close family friend Derek Hale to guard the Prince's life. Micezyslaw Stilinski is no longer the young boy Derek knew.
Relationships: Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> looking for a beta reader to assist me as i write this fic, if anyone is interested please leave a comment or contact me on tumblr at queen18xo  
> hope you enjoy the story, please let me know what you think or if you notice any mistakes! :)

Soft rays of sun light filtered in through the large, arched, cathedral like windows that adorned the Prince's chambers. The early morning light casting its soft glow over the Prince's sleeping form. Prince Mieczyslaw Stilinski slumbers peacefully as unbeknownst to him his father paces, pulling at his hair in concern over the life of his son. King John Stilinski clutches his phone in a white knuckled grip as he paces. The king fears that General Gerard Argent intends to make an attempt on his son and only heirs life in an attempt to take the kingdom and crown for himself. Knowing his options are limited he requests the services of Derek Hale. 

Derek Hale, son of Talia and Richard Hale is a trusted ally of the crown. Talia and Richard had been good friends of the Kings late wife Claudia Stilinski. Derek, on leave from the Navy Seals is the Kings best option if he wants his son to survive Gerard's attack. John resigns himself to the fact that although Micezyslaw may not agree they have no choices left. Sighing deeply the King makes the call. The ringing seems endless as he waits in anticipation then finally “Who is this?” Derek answers gruffly making the King chuckle despite the dire circumstances. “Now that’s no way to speak to a king is it Mr Hale.” John snarks back his voice light with his obvious amusement. Derek laughs deeply on the other line before clearing his throat “ How may I help my liege?” Derek asks sarcasm lacing his tone. John shakes his head before releasing a world weary sigh “I am sorry to burden you Derek, but what I wish to speak of is of great urgency and importance, and I am hoping that you would do me the favour of coming to the palace so we may speak privately.” hearing the king switch from his light hearted demeanour of John Stilinski to that of the cold, business like tone of a King jars Derek “of course my King I will be there within the hour.” John smiles “thank you.” He whispers, disconnecting the call before waiting for a response from the other man. 

John stands in front of his sons chambers his forehead leant heavily against the polished wood of the sturdy door disconnecting Micezyslaw’s chambers from the drafty stone carved hall. Bracing himself for the uphill battle that his day is sure to become, the King places three hard knocks against the door. He hears a loud thump and an undignified shriek before his sons voice makes its way through the thick wood of his door. “I’m up! I swear I am!” his sons usual gentle voice edged with panic. John laughs loudly over his sons antics before pushing his way into the room. Shaking his head as he takes in the sight of his son, the soon to be King of his fine kingdom, his gangly limbs sprawled across the ornate marble floor, his fine silk covers fallen in a delicate puddle around his pale, lanky form. “It’s only me son.” John laughs, Micezyslaw smiles sheepishly up at him his once pale cheeks now dusted with a rosy blush. “I’m sorry I scared you kiddo but, I need you presentable and downstairs in the next fifteen minutes, we have a guest and some pressing matters to attend to.” Micezyslaw groans, his head dropping as he cradles it into the palm of his hands. “For gods sake Micezyslaw you are to be king in a matter of months, will you please act like it!” his father reprimands harshly, the happy early morning atmosphere from only moments ago quickly dissipating as Micezyslaw watches his father retreat. 

Micezyslaw scrambles into his fathers study, door slamming against the stone wall as he stumbles, hands still desperately trying to get his shoe to co-operate and slide onto his foot. “Sorry, I know I’m late but-” the Prince's words are abruptly cut short as his foot catches on a crack in the flooring, his arms flailing and voice raised as a panicked yelp leaves his mouth. He screws his doe eyes tightly shut as he prepares for what is no doubt about to be an extremely painful landing. However, instead he feels the breath knocked out of him as a strong arm encircles his dainty waist, he opens his eyes only to be met with a firm t-shirt clad chest. Micezyslaw slowly raises his head. Innocent doe like warm honey eyes locking with the intense gaze of the sharp sapphire blue pair before him. He stares mouth agape, eyes locked on the man holding his delicate frame tightly against his large muscular one. A warm blush making its way to his cheeks as him and the man before him stand neither one of them able to pull away as if frozen together in time. 

The king hides a smile behind his palm, releasing a cough to capture the attention of the men before him. The loud noise startling the two apart. John bites back a laugh as he watches the two jump apart as if the hounds of hell were at their feet. The blush dusting Micezyslaw’s cheeks darkening as he looks down at the floor bashfully. Derek watches the young man before him, committing to memory the gentle, feminine curve of his body, the sharpness of his cheekbones, his long delicate fingers. He finds his eyes drawn to the moles adorning the young mans body, wishing he could trace them. His gaze moving slowly upwards he notices the mans pale pink lips, turning a bitten shade of red as the man bites nervously down on them. Another cough jars Derek out of his reverie, he looks up startled meeting the eyes of the King, the amusement twinkling within them. “Derek you remember my son Micezyslaw right?” Derek’s jaw drops as he processes the information that has just been dumped on him. The beautiful young man that has him utterly entranced, is the young Prince. The same Prince he knew as a young boy. His heart sinks, his mouth curling up into a forced smile as disgust curls in his gut as he realises the man before him that has him so completely entranced by his beauty, is in fact barely more then the young boy he knew many years ago. “ I do indeed although it has been awhile, I’m glad to the years have been kind to you both.” Derek grunts out, Micezyslaw turns abruptly fixing Derek with a kind smile, shock written plainly across his delicate features, his eyes swimming with warmth “wow, Derek its good to see you again. I barely recognised you.” Micezyslaw chuckles shyly, eyes raking over Dereks form with an intensity that sends a shiver coursing through him. 

John straightens himself in his chair, gesturing for the two men to take a seat. John looks to Derek his warm, inviting face now appearing weathered beyond its years. “I am sorry to pull you away from your duties Derek, but I am afraid we are indeed of your services.” Derek watches as the King flicks his worried gaze over to his son, Derek’s head spinning as he tries to figure out what could possibly be going on. Micezyslaw shakes his head furiously, his warm smile now replaced by a frown. “Dad please, no. Don’t do this.” Derek turns abruptly to face the young prince, concern flooding through him for the young man beside him. John looks away from his son unable to bear the sadness and embarrassment written in his glazed over honey eyes. The King fixes Derek with a cold, calculated, steady gaze “ General Gerard Argent has threatened the life of my son, Claudia and myself were fools not take the threat seriously.” John pauses, tears threatening to spill as he collects himself. Derek hears Micezyslaw release a shaky exhale. “He has made one attempt and I fear he will try again.” Derek nods his expression grim as mulls over the information he has been given. He looks over to Micezyslaw watching as a silent tear rolls down his cheek. Turning back to the king Derek nods once more “of course I will take him on, I will require all the information that you can provide on the last attempt made, I will also insist that you agree to any measure I deem necessary to ensure the Prince’s safety. For now while I await the information I have requested I will take up residence in the Prince's room and then we will reconvene to discuss the next steps I think should be taken.” Derek states his voice taking on that of professional indifference even as his mind is in turmoil over the situation before him. John nods a small smile gracing his lips, he looks over to his son. “Mischief, I’m sorry.” The King's voice breaks as he watches the tears roll freely down his sons face. “Don’t, just don’t.” Micezyslaw shakes his head his eyes filled with sorrow “and I suppose you expect me to inform him of what happened right my King?” he questions his voice dripping with venomous anger, John opens his mouth to respond hoping to placate his distressed son. However, he loses the chance as the Prince stands abruptly, walking furiously towards the large oak door before wrenching it open and leaving without so much as a thought for the two men he’s leaving in his wake. John looks down saddened by what has just occurred his heart aches for his son, the two men obviously devastated by the happenings of the last several months. “you better follow him, I am sorry for all of this Derek, the last several months since… well you’ll find out but they haven’t been easy on anyone, but my boy he suffers more then any of us. Just please keep him safe I cant lose him. I will get the information sent to Micezyslaw’s chambers as soon as possible.” Derek takes the dismissal for what it is and bows his head to the King before making a swift exit, his mind churning as he attempts to find his charge.


	2. Chapter Two

Prince Micezyslaw stands on the balcony, hands pressed firmly against the rough, cold stone of the short wall separating him from plummeting to the lush garden below him. The gentle breeze of a warm summers afternoon brushes against his skin, much like a lovers caress. The Prince breathes in the fresh summer air greedily, as he holds the rough stone in a white knuckled grip. Derek stands silently, blending into the shadows as he watches over the young prince diligently. His heart hurts for the man before him. He watches, gaze never straying as he watches the young man battles his emotions. “I don’t want to talk.” The Prince grits out, Derek hears the way the Prince desperately tries to take on a cold, indifferent demeanour which couldn’t be further from the young Princes true nature. Derek recognises this for what it is, a way in which to protect himself from vulnerability. The corners of Derek’s mouth fall as he fights back a frown, the young man standing before him obviously troubled. Derek struggles to place the Prince as the young boy he used to know. The young boy who always had a smile on his face, a bounce in his step and a kind word to say, the same young boy who had a motor for a mouth and enough energy to run circles around anyone he met. 

Derek pulls himself from his thoughts, cursing himself for getting lost in them. He has a job to do. “I am not here to talk my Prince, I am here to watch.” Derek responds, forcing himself to take on a bored persona. The Prince turns a curious eye toward his bodyguard. His eyes wandering over his rigid form. His heart skips a beat as heat begins to flood his stomach, a gentle blush dusting his cheeks as he watches the way the older mans tight fitted black t-shirt clings to his muscular biceps and defined chest obscenely. His mouth goes dry as he imagines the rough stubble adorning his jaw leaving red marks over his sensitive skin. Micezyslaw once again finds himself captivated by the beautiful intensity Derek’s sapphire eyes hold. The older man swallow harshly the Prince’s wandering gaze setting his nerves alight. The hunger in the young mans usually kind, warm eyes a foreign sight to Derek, making him feel naked and vulnerable. Derek wants him. The older man crosses his thickly corded arms over his chest, fixing the Prince with a cold glare, in an attempt to distance himself from the young Prince he is lusting after. “we should return to your chambers, my Prince. I fear I cannot adequately protect you while we are in an area so open.” The Prince nods meekly, shuffling his way slowly towards the grand frosted glass, double doors that separate the balcony from the cold, grey stone of the palace walls. The younger man turns his head ever so slightly, his eyes not quite meeting Derek’s. “Please stop calling me your Prince. You have known me since I was born you are perfectly capable of using my name Derek.” The Prince releases a shaky exhale, opening his mouth to speak but hesitating. He rests his forehead against the cool glass, before speaking again. “Please don’t act as if we are strangers.” Micezyslaw’s voice cracks with emotion, salty tears threatening to spill. Derek wait’s allowing the Prince a moment to regain his composure. 

Derek wishes not for the first time that he could help the young Prince. He can see the pain written in his troubled eyes and yearns to bring back the warmth and kindness of the innocent young boy he used to know. However, for the first time since arriving at the palace Derek can finally see just how far from the innocent, kind hearted boy Micezyslaw is. The man in front of him is far from an innocent young boy now and it hurts Derek to see. “As you wish, Micezyslaw.” He watches as the Prince drags in a ragged breath, a dark blush rising up the back of his neck to his pale cheeks. The Prince nods, not once turning back to look at his bodyguard as he hastily leads the way to his chambers.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Depiction of violence and attempted rape, read with caution

Derek perches himself on a large, comfortable armchair as far from the red silken sheets of the Prince’s bed. The two men sit silently, the Prince nibbling at his plump bottom lip as he wracks his brain for something, anything to say. He curses himself internally as he finds himself at a loss. Its been ten years since him and Derek had last spoken. A loud knock startles Micezyslaw from his thoughts, assuming it is only a servant bringing the information Derek requested he rises from his seat on the bed making his way to the door. Just as he arrives, Derek places himself in front of the Prince yanking the door open with a hard tug. Behind the door is a young man with dark, shaggy brown hair and large chocolate puppy eyes. The young man in question levels Derek with crooked smile, an excited twinkle in his eyes before focusing his gaze behind Derek. “yo, Stiles man who’s the dude?” Derek’s jaw drops as he takes in the casual way the man before him has just addressed the Prince. As Derek opens his mouth to reprimand the idiot, Micezyslaw is there pushing him roughly out the way with an ease that wouldn’t of come had Derek not been so utterly confused. The Prince rushes to the floppy haired man standing at the door, wrapping his arms around his strong frame and burying his face into the crook of his neck where he proceeds to nuzzle. The new man giggles as he strokes his hands down the Prince’s back. Derek can hear quite sniffles and see the tension in the Prince’s back as he silently sobs into this strangers shoulder. “Hey man, hey look at me. C’mon Stiles, please.” The man pleads in a soothing tone, one of his strong tanned hands reaching down under the Princes chin and gently pulling it up until the Prince’s eyes are locked on his. Derek feels something vicious and ugly swirling in his gut as he watches the intimate moment unfolding between the two young men in front of him. However, he can’t bring himself to turn away. Derek watches with a fire burning in his eyes. 

Silent tears stream down the Prince’s face, his eyes red rimmed. “She’s gone Scotty, it’s all my fault. I can’t-” Micezyslaw breaks of abruptly his knees buckling beneath him, Derek shoots an arm out catching the prince around his waist. The force with which the Prince fell sending them both crashing to the floor. Micezyslaw lays there, head against Derek’s chest as sobs rip their way through his small body. The older man traps his small frame tightly in his arms, whispering soothing words against the Prince’s hair. He looks up to the other young man questioningly. 

The newcomer comes to kneel down beside their entangled bodies, placing a careful hand on the small of the Prince’s back.   
“Love of mine, someday you will die  
But I’ll be close behind and I’ll follow you into the dark   
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white   
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark.” The young man sing gently, barely more then a whisper. The Prince’s breathing although still shaky begins to even out as the violent sobs begin to recede. Micezyslaw lifts himself from the comforting warmth of Derek’s body, settling himself on the cold floor instead. He pulls his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, hugging them close to his body as he drop his chin to rest on his knees. His watery eyes look from the stranger to Derek. His broken eyes linger on the confusion filled eyes of his bodyguard. 

The Prince then locks his eyes onto his best friends, reaching out a hand to be pulled up, the young man pulls the Prince up into him patting him on the back a couple times before releasing him. “Thank you for coming, I know its hard for you and your mum to be here so really Scott, thank you.” The prince nervously flicks his eyes to where Derek is still sprawled out on the floor looking dazed and confused. “So.. Um this is Derek.” he gestures to where he sits on the floor, Derek only just managing to nod back through the haze of thoughts enveloping him. “ He’s my bodyguard.” Derek hates to admit it, but being introduced simply as Micezyslaw’s bodyguard to a man with whom the Prince is clearly intimately familiar sends a sharp jolt of pain to his heart. 

Scott looks between the two a blinding smile lighting up his face. “Do you mean Derek as in Derek Hale!” Scott only just barely containing his excitement and laughter at the situation presented to him. The Prince ducks his head in embarrassment, blush staining his cheeks for what feels like the millionth time. “Oh wow this is priceless, Stiles, buddy I best leave you to it.” Scott laughs throwing a wink towards Derek as he goes to leave.

Micezyslaw lets out an indignant yelp “ha. Yeah no Scotty shut up, Derek here is doing this as a favour to my father.” He rushes out before Scott can make his exit, Derek watches as the smile slips from his features as he levels the Prince with a sad look. “No Scott, don’t.” The Prince holding a hand up to ensure that Scott does not speak. “Now Derek is here to protect me, and I haven’t yet explained to him what has happened. So I will have to ask that you leave us to have a discussion and I must insist that you and your wonderful mother join my father and I for dinner tonight.” The Prince finishes panting slightly from the speed of which he got his statement out. 

Scott lets out a laugh, startling Derek who worries for the boys mind. “Oh Stiles cut the formal Prince crap, of course we will be at dinner. Now you better tell him everything or so help me god Stiles Argent will be the least of your worries do you understand me?” the Prince nods furiously in agreement, not for a second doubting his best friends threat. “Alright, I’ll see you later buddy. Nice to meet you Derek.” he bids the two farewell and exits. 

The Prince nervously reaches a hand down to Derek in an offer to help the older man up. Derek looks up at him curiously, hesitating slightly before enveloping the Prince’s smaller hand in his and standing up with help from the young man. “We should sit.” He states pulling Derek over to the bed, leaving no room for argument. The Prince looks down, his fingers drumming on his leg as he figures out what to say. “I guess the best way to do this would be for you to ask what you want to know and I will do my best to answer.” The Prince looks up honey brown eyes meeting sapphire blue once more. 

Derek ponders over what to ask, not wanting to upset the Prince he decides to ease them in with easy questions. “Why does Scott call you Stiles?” Derek asks, it has been bugging him since he first heard it. The Prince smiles warmly up at him.

Releasing a little giggle the Prince begins to explain. “Most people actually call me Stiles, It’s a nickname I started using when I was younger. I guess after listening to people butcher your birth name over and over again it just makes sense to create a new one for people to use. So yeah that’s about it you, my father and-” He cuts off abruptly his eyes momentarily filling with sorrow. “Well yeah basically no one calls me Micezyslaw anymore, even dad only uses it when he’s either mad or we are in a formal setting.” The Prince shrugs smiling sheepishly. 

Derek nods, thinking it over. He must admit the nickname for some odd reason suit’s the boy. “Okay, would you prefer if I called you Stiles then?” The Prince stares at Derek an emotion Derek finds himself unable to place settling across his features as he beams up at Derek. The Prince nods quickly much preferring to be referred to as Stiles. Derek reaches out a hesitant hand, placing it atop Stiles’ before looking into the young mans eyes knowing what he is about to ask won’t be pleasant. “I’m sorry Stiles but I need to know exactly why Gerard Argent wants you dead. Your father would have me believe it is purely for power but, I think me and you both know that isn’t the full reason.” Derek pauses watching as The Prince’s breaths start coming in sharp, fast pants. He squeezes the hand beneath his in attempt to be comforting. “Hey Stiles, look at me.” The prince locks eyes with Derek, their usual warmth now overcome with a mixture of terror and embarrassment. “I am here to protect you Stiles, I know I have been away for a long time but we grew up side by side. You don’t need to be scared to tell me anything.” 

Stiles steels himself, fighting against the barrage of ugly memories threatening to consume him. “As you know Gerard was a general for my father. He worked along side us for many year. I… well I trusted him, I never thought-” He pause trying to steady his shaking hands and fight back the urge to gag. Derek takes in the way Stiles’ body subconsciously pulls away from him, the way he is unable to look at Derek. He begins to piece together what may have happened and feels sick to his stomach, wishing he didn’t have to make Stiles relive it. “I’m so ashamed, I should’ve realised sooner what he wanted. All the kind words, the lingering touches and the way he would look at me.” Stiles shivers remembering the way those cold, beady eyes would stare at him as if he was a starving man and Stiles was the last meal. “I never thought anything of it, just thought that was the way he is, but the a few months back. He… um, it was late I’d been asleep a couple hours. He came into my room.” Tears roll freely down his cheeks as he thinks back to that awful night.

Derek cups his cheek gently, as if scared to touch him. “Stiles, please you don’t-” Stiles cuts him off with a wave of his hand, looking up at Derek pleadingly. The prince intertwines his small fingers with Derek’s larger one, making his heart flutter with fondness. Derek aims what he hopes is an encouraging smile in Stiles’ direction urging him to continue. 

“ He kept grabbing me, pulling my hair. Whenever I tried to get away he would hit me. He was telling me over and over that if I screamed he’d hurt my parents. I just… I couldn’t Derek. It didn’t matter though, before he managed to… um do anything Scott burst into the room , they fought for a while but he got away. He wants me dead because he doesn’t want my father to find out.” Stiles finishes his breathing heavy, his eyes filled with shame. Derek uses their clasped hands to pull the young man to him, fighting back tears. Stiles falls into him willingly. “I missed you Derek.” Derek screws his eyes shut tightly at the admission.

Running his fingers gently through the Prince’s soft, sandy hair. He feels as Stiles’ breathing slow as his eyelids begin to flutter shut. “I missed you too, Micezyslaw.” Derek whispers as he rests his head atop Stiles’ feeling sleep claim him.


	4. Chapter Four

Stiles groggily opens his eyes, blinking furiously as he tries to get his bearings. Taking in his surroundings, he finally releases a breath he was unaware he was holding as he recognises the familiar setting of his bed chambers. With his brief panic over he adjusts himself into a more comfortable position, registering the firm thighs beneath his head he turns to face upwards. His eyes landing on a sight that steals his breath away. Derek’s dark eyelashes casting shadows over his cheeks, his mouth slack with sleep, red lips look sinful. His relaxed breathing ghosting over the Prince’s face. Before his brain can register what he’s doing, he’s raising a shaky hand up to gently caress his bodyguards face, his nimble fingers mapping out the older mans defined and stubbled face. “Beautiful.” he mumbles under his breath, his heart close to bursting. 

Derek groans low in his throat as he begins to wake. His senses slowly coming online as his eyes begin to flutter open. A feeling of contentment that he hasn’t felt in many years settling into his bones. With his eyes fully open he looks down, swallowing hard as his breath is knocked from his lungs. The vision before him breathtaking in its beauty. The Prince’s body sprawled out across his bed, head resting gently against his strong thighs, warm honey brown eyes peering up at him, a soft smile on his plump lips. Derek places his large hand atop Stiles’ smaller one where it rests on his stubbled cheek, thumb trailing along his bottom lip ever so carefully. Derek’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, watching as The Princes eyes follow the movement hungrily. “Stiles.” he whispers his voice husky with a breathlessness that has nothing to do with exertion. His heart pounds in his chest as The Prince pulls himself up to throw his legs across Derek’s thighs, the warm heat of his body seeping into the older mans body as he straddles his body. Leaning forward cautiously the Prince keeps his eyes trained on Derek’s watching for any sign of hesitation. His hot breath fanning over his lips brings Derek back to reality. He drops his head reluctantly to the prince’s shoulder, letting out a heavy sigh. 

Placing his hand underneath Derek’s chin, Stiles gingerly raises his head forcing Derek’s eyes to meet his. He searches for any reason hidden in those eyes as to why he pulled away. “Der?” he questions, he feels the larger man shiver beneath him. He watches carefully as Derek struggles to pull his thoughts together, multiple emotions flitting across his features. 

Derek sighs heavily. “ We can’t Stiles.” Derek states his gruff tone leaving no room for argument. Confusion crosses the Prince’s face, his eyebrows furrow and his mouth turns down into a frown. “Stiles, I’m here to protect you. I can’t be distracted. I can’t form a connection with you and allow myself to feel for you. I can’t be the reason you get hurt.” Derek feels his eyes burn with tears he refuses to let spill. Stiles looks away from him unable to handle the emotion in Derek’s eyes. “I’m so sorry Stiles but this just can’t happen.” Derek slides his arms under the Prince’s arms holding him close and placing a brief kiss to his forehead before helping him down onto his feet. 

Standing he gives Derek a small smile. “Come on, why don’t we just forget about it and head down to dinner.” Derek smiles gratefully, gaze lingering on the Prince’s. Stiles reads all the things he knows Derek can’t say in his eyes and just hopes that Derek can keep him alive long enough for them to pursue something. Derek gestures to allow Stiles to lead the way to the dining hall.


End file.
